Jammed coin handlers present a serious problem for coin operated machines. For example, it is estimated that 80% of service calls for pay telephones are to repair jammed coin handlers within the telephones. In pay telephones, the coin handlers are typically jammed by thieves who stuff matchbooks, partially inflated balloons or other foreign objects into the coin chute. These foreign objects cause the coin chute to fill up with coins as pay telephone callers unsuccessfully attempt to use the telephone. The thief retrieves these coins by pushing a coat hanger, a dipstick or other similar object into the coin chute, thereby forcing the coins through an adjacent coin validator and into a coin return slot.
Alternatively, the thief retrieves the coins by inserting a coat hanger, a dipstick or another similar elongated object with a hook-type device at its end into the coin chute and drawing the lodged coins out through the coin slot with the hook-type device. When hook-type objects are forced into a coin chute, they often become caught in the chute. This may lead to breakage of the chute if the thief attempts to forcibly retrieve the caught foreign object.
Intentional jamming of coin handlers causes significant revenue loss to owners of coin operated machines. In addition, thieves and vandals often cause serious damage to coin operated machines by forcing foreign objects into coin validators and other internal mechanisms of the coin machines.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a coin handling system that prevents the intentional or accidental jamming of a coin operated machine and that safeguards the machine from potential damage from attempts to jam the machine. Further, there is a need for a coin handling system that prevents hook-type devices from becoming caught on coin chutes, thereby preventing damage to the coin chute that would occur if attempts were made to forcibly retrieve a caught hook-type device.